


平凡的一天（Ordinary day）

by GuanChazhe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Cosplay - Fandom, Marriage - Fandom, The Last of Us, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, World of Warcraft, hero - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuanChazhe/pseuds/GuanChazhe
Summary: 即将年入三十大关的工厂主养家骑士一直喜欢玩游戏，但是一向在员工面前不苟言笑的他却不愿意体现出自己的喜好，因为是要为了保持自己的威严，在家里玩游戏也是偷偷玩，因为他知道妻子不喜欢他不务正业。但是在某一天，他终于克制不了自己了……
Relationships: 夫妻
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	平凡的一天（Ordinary day）

**Author's Note:**

> Improvisation, nothing to do with the original characters.

今天是养家骑士的二十九岁生日，刚过完二十九岁生日的他没啥感觉。就算他明年即将到达而立之年，也不会让他过于着急，毕竟他有一份稳定的工作和一个漂亮老婆。比起不少还在为生计与婚姻奔波的同龄人来说，已经算是“成功人士了”。更何况他还有着……想到这里，养家骑士微微一笑，但是又仿佛想起什么似的，收起了笑容。  
妻子前一天因为忙工作的事情熬了夜现在正在补觉。养家骑士一个人吃掉了餐桌上前一天自己准备好的小蛋糕，甚至连蜡烛都没点，更不用说许愿或吹熄了，戴上口罩走出了家门。一边想着真的快要三十岁了，一边又想着刚刚毕业时候的日子。  
二十二岁本科毕业的时候，养家骑士想了很多的毕业场景，比如和朋友在酒吧里面肆意狂欢又或者给自己喜欢的女生表白，没想到最终就是和几个好友拍了毕业照就踏出了校门。不过也没啥留恋的，学校并不是很好，也没觉得学到什么东西，母校情怀什么的也不会有。毕业之后他受到家人帮助，开了一家食品加工厂，然后就一直做到现在，中间结识了现在的妻子。没出现什么惊涛骇浪，倒也十分平静。这样有什么不好呢？养家骑士这样想着，驱车来到了工厂。  
在迈入工厂大门的时候，养家骑士对着车内后视镜整理了表情，他在员工面前向来保持严肃并不苟言笑。一开始这么做是希望员工不要因为他年龄不大就轻视他，后来便渐渐成为了习惯。他知道私下里员工都有些怕他，毕竟任何人的上司如果一直板着一张脸，而且这个上司还掌握着他的饭碗，产生惧怕的情绪是很正常的。养家骑士知道这样会让自己显得有些老气横秋，像是五六十岁的机关领导，但不知为何，他反而有些享受这种“敬而远之”的氛围，员工见到他都恭恭敬敬的问候，等到他点头示意之后低头快速离开，颇有一种手握重权的感觉。他停好汽车，走进工厂大门。  
进入了自己的专属办公室，养家骑士坐了下来，取下口罩，舒展了眉头，点开了QQ中的一个群。这个群是他在几个月前无聊刷知乎的时候发现的，那个时候“原神”事件沸沸扬扬，知乎里面也有不少关于这个事情的提问，他无意中发现了某个高赞回答下面提供的群号，但让他心动的不是这个，而是后面的这一句“在这里，你会找到很多志同道合热爱游戏的朋友”。没错，养家骑士爱玩游戏。  
养家骑士从小就爱玩游戏，这没啥稀奇的，又有哪个男生不爱玩游戏呢？但是养家骑士有些与众不同，他小学玩，初中玩，到了高中时期就算学习紧张了，也时常在放学时间忙里偷闲一般悄悄打开自己的掌机玩半个小时才会去食堂吃饭，那个时候班主任也去吃饭了，一个小时后才会回到班上。这也没什么，周围的男生也喜欢玩游戏，爱打枪的去玩《穿越火线》，喜欢角色扮演的去玩《魔兽世界》，喜欢横版闯关的去玩《地下城与勇士》，还有玩《梦幻西游》、《红色警戒》、《魔兽争霸三》的。还时常因为谁的游戏更好玩而争论不休。养家骑士独特的一点就在这里体现，他哪个都不爱玩，却爱玩外国公司制作的一些在中国看似小众的游戏。他可能会因为同学盛情邀请而去网吧陪同学玩一下，但是他自己是不会主动去玩的。而且养家骑士自己一向是不擅长和别人进行对战的，他更加擅长于玩单机游戏，一个人去钻研游戏的玩法，与AI斗智斗勇，他乐于其中。这个习惯继续保持，从高中到大学，除了大学时期因为整个寝室都玩英雄联盟甚至自己当时的女朋友也玩，养家骑士为了快速融入苦练了一段时间的辅助以外，其他时候他都专注于自己的小天地——外国“冷门”游戏。  
养家骑士想过自己为何爱好与众不同，或许与他的亲戚送了他一台当时很稀奇的游戏主机有关，亦或者和他的朋友的熏陶有关，他在小学初中时期有一个好朋友，还是一名女生，姓关。他的那位好友父母都是高级知识分子，十分开明，愿意在她初中的时候送她游戏主机。她也爱玩游戏，喜欢玩外国游戏，这在女生之中格外少见。关姓好友时常邀请养家骑士来她家一起玩主机，或者用电脑一起看游戏攻略流程解说。那个时候的养家骑士被那些有着火爆特效的过场动画给迷住了，有的时候却会流连于感人肺腑的剧情之中无法自拔。他在那个时候真正感受到了这些游戏的乐趣。不过自从高中开始住校之后就没有联系了，不知她现在过的怎么样呢？  
收回自己的回忆，养家骑士快速扫了一遍群里的动态，还是一如既往的“谐”。名为泛白的“龙王”在发一些自己早上看过的游戏资讯；头像是只鹅的群友在询问谁能和自己一起玩《噬神者》；名字只是个橘子图标的群友分享了自己刚刚涂装的假面骑士手办，也不知道他的名字是怎么打上去的。养家骑士退出了QQ，打开了淘宝，进入了购物车。  
养家骑士相当喜欢名为宫崎英高的游戏制作人做的游戏，几乎每一部都通关过。他也购入过这些游戏的周边，原声带和收藏用的铁盒版本，但是他一直有一个遗憾，那就是《血源诅咒》收藏版本。错过的终究放不下，五年前工厂收益不太好，他觉得花九百多元只买一份收藏意义大于实用价值的典藏版游戏实在是不值得，况且那时他还没结婚呢，买个普通版本算了，没想到这个举动就成为了自己的一个心结。五年后，有妻子了，工厂营收也稳定了，自己也有一定的积蓄了，该了结自己的心愿了。  
养家骑士昨天在逛淘宝的时候看到了出售《血源诅咒》典藏版的店铺，出价2680元，有些太贵了，甚至是原价的三倍，但是这似乎是最便宜的了。养家骑士有些心动，将这个宝贝添加到了购物车。今天再一次打开了购物车，开始思索是否要买。但是他听到了有人敲门。于是赶紧正襟危坐、收敛表情后喊了一声：“请进。”原来有员工汇报工作，他急忙将思绪转移到工作上，开始一天的办公。  
时间在专心致志的时候过的很快，转眼间就到了午休的时间，养家骑士戴上口罩走出办公室走向食堂。在经过工厂门口的时候，他无意间一眼瞥到了一个穿着工厂制服的人在与某个人说些什么，定睛一看发现是工厂里的那个大学生，在和一个似乎是日本巫女打扮的姑娘争论些什么，不时还用着大幅度的肢体语言，口沫横飞，两个人都没带口罩。那个姑娘远远的看相当漂亮，头发上有一个硕大的黄色蝴蝶结，腰上系着紫色的腰带，还别着一把日本武士刀。“是在cosplay吗？”养家骑士这样想着。  
养家骑士一直在心里用大学生称呼他，因为他是当地一所二本的应届毕业生。毕业后无所事事，找不到工作，被亲戚安排到了这家工厂里面，说是帮忙照顾一下让他赚点零花钱。但是他自从来了工厂之后一直对学历不高的工友有些瞧不起，总是在闲聊中有意无意的提起自己本科毕业生的身份，好高骛远、眼高手低的缺点他全有，似乎也似有似无的轻视自己这个工厂主，见到自己也只是点点头从来不打招呼。工活也干的一塌糊涂，别人一天能够包装好的食品数量是他的两倍，还总是在上班时间看手机。不过因为自己手机上的《王者荣耀》打的很好，在工厂倒也有一群“志同道合”的朋友一起玩，休息时间就一群人聚在一起拿着手机搓着“玻璃板”，不时大喊着一些游戏里面的术语。  
看到这一幕，养家骑士有些好奇。他驻足看着这两人的争执，可能是大学生的声音较大，养家骑士似乎听到“相信我”、“我会有好工作”、“我有光明的前途”之类的话。大学生越说越激动，挥舞着的双臂突然将巫女装女孩的肩膀死死钳住，养家骑士觉得不能坐视不管，一边向前走去一边高喊：“嘿！你在干什么呢？”  
大学生回头发现是自己的厂长，脸色有些尴尬，松开双手解释道：“厂长，我女朋友和我闹矛盾了，双方有些小摩擦，没什么的。”巫女装女孩听到后直接反驳：“谁是你女朋友了？你在微信里面说一些可怕的话，什么如果你不来我就自杀之类的，我有些担心所以跑过来了，结果是你要表白？我拒绝你了你还继续纠缠我，说了多少遍我不喜欢你了！”女孩这个时候仔细看了看养家骑士，发现也是个年轻人，继而说道：“你一直说自己有一个光明的未来，你看看你的厂长，这么年轻都已经是厂长了，你想要追我有本事你比他还厉害啊！玩手游玩的厉害又有什么了不起的？我宁愿跟他也不愿意做你的女朋友”然后气冲冲的离开了。  
养家骑士和大学生对视了一下，场面有些尴尬，但是这种场面没有持续多久就听到一阵脚步声，原来是第一批工人吃饭回来了。他们为了多做点工多赚点钱恨不得不休息。养家骑士说：“我先去吃饭了”随后大步离开。但是在步行的时候似乎又听见大学生在发牢骚，说“有什么了不起，不就是靠着家里有点积蓄吗？”之类的话。但是养家骑士也不愿意去管他，走到了食堂点饭后开始吃饭。  
在吃饭的时候，养家骑士回忆起了那个巫女服女孩的样子，面容姣好、皮肤白皙，青春靓丽的让人羡慕。他想起了自己的妻子，他的妻子是经人介绍的，双方在数次相亲之后确定了关系，然后经过一定的准备就结婚了。或许是情人眼里出西施吧，又或者是自己自作多情，他自认为妻子是很漂亮的，甚至引以为傲。当时在约会的时候了解到她爱看动漫也喜欢玩Cosplay，在双方距离拉近之后甚而邀请自己当摄影师拍摄她的Cosplay照片，或许当时就是因为这一点下定决心娶她的吧。她同样也是本科毕业，结婚之后却收敛了许多原本的爱好，专心当家庭主妇，有时帮助自己做一下工厂的账。她的家庭教育令她在某些地方相当保守，比如反对自己回到家就玩游戏。管着钱的妻子宁愿给自己买两千多元一件的迪奥T恤，也不愿意给家里买一台游戏机，养家骑士想到这里感觉啼笑皆非，心中有些沉闷。“嘛，算了，夫妻和睦才是最重要的”养家骑士自己在心里说着，安慰着自己，“毕竟当初为了结婚连抽了七年的烟都戒了，不在妻子面前玩游戏算什么？”  
饭吃完了之后养家骑士离开食堂，返回工厂，取下口罩继续之前的办公，直到下午五点，工厂内部的铃声响起。他听到敲门声，原来是那个大学生，他是来递交辞呈的，说是想离开这个三线小城市去北京打拼。养家骑士批准了这个申请，等到大学生离开之后打开微信询问了一下亲戚，亲戚连连抱歉，说是他准备要几万元想去外面闯闯，怎么都拉不住。养家骑士的嘴角微微上扬，表达了自己的祝福然后关闭了微信。  
养家骑士结束了一天的工作，靠在椅子上，舒展了一下四肢。他拿起手机，本来准备回一下妻子发来的短信，是来询问他什么时候回家吃晚饭的。看着备注名为“家养公主”的妻子发来的消息，养家骑士会心一笑，回复完了之后准备关上手机离开办公室，但是当他看到手机主页上淘宝标志的时候，他仿佛着了魔一样的打开了购物车。他盯着第一个宝贝，标价两千多元的《血源诅咒》典藏版，内心在反复衡量，打开了阿里旺旺想与店家谈谈价格。但是结果是令人失望的，而且他还得知了有不少人都有心购入这个宝贝，如果自己不抓紧就来不及了。他打开银行查了查余额，还有一万多元，那是自己的私房钱，是偷偷存起来的，到底买不买呢？  
头脑发热，手在颤抖，眼角布满了血丝，养家骑士太想要了，但是高额的售价让他止步不前，但是又转念一想自己多年的夙愿可以得到满足，咬牙点下了确认支付。看着余额被划走的近三千元，养家骑士的心中是如释重负，又是有些后怕，这到底值这么多钱吗？ 算了，走一步是一步，之后再说吧。先不能让妻子知道。此刻的养家骑士脑海深处，大多是安慰自己的话，“手一抖而已，毕竟圆满了，大不了今年要出的新主机我先不首发了”他知道这肯定是超过当初原版价格的，但是拿到就好。养家骑士到底后悔吗？我们不得而知，只能看着他脸上青一阵白一阵。之后，后果也就由他自己承担了……“早知道，当时一出就买的。”  
养家骑士此刻内心格外的清醒，他知道开弓没有回头箭，这个世界上更没有后悔药。“反正自己打不了就用更高的价格卖出去嘛”他继续安慰自己，虽然他知道自己是不会卖的。养家骑士顶着比往常更加严肃的表情戴上口罩离开了办公室，在路过车间的时候看着员工们都在努力工作。他突然想起来群里的一个朋友想要自己拍摄一下员工是如何包装食品的，于是他在某个工人的背后停了下来，拍拍肩膀。那个工人回过头去一看是厂长，顿时手抖了一下，连忙问有什么事。养家骑士表示：“没什么，继续做就好，我就拿手机拍摄一下。”然后掏出手机开始录制。员工楞了一下，看了一眼板着脸的养家骑士，随后一咬牙，回头继续开始包装。可能是过于紧张了吧，本来可以包装两个的时间只完成了一个。养家骑士看着包装完成，结束了拍摄，告知了员工拍摄结束，将视频发送给了群友之后离开了。他觉得那个员工有些恐惧，嘛，算了，反正自己也不会开除他。  
养家骑士驱车进了小区内的地下车库，但是他第一时间并没有选择回家，而是走进了地下车库内一间他专属的地下室，那是他瞒着妻子偷偷租的。这个地下室本来是放废报纸的，但是因为渗水严重就闲置了。他给小区物业说了一下，表示自己能把渗水的问题解决，能不能低价租给他。物业想着反正也没人要，空着也是空着，于是就以超低价格租给了养家骑士。每个星期五十元，租了一个九平米的地下室。养家骑士雇了几个工人堵漏，又雇了一个粉刷匠将粗糙的水泥墙壁刷上油漆，然后自己铺了地毯，贴上墙纸，买了柜子和桌子摆好。整理完成之后他将自己买的游戏周边还有不少实体游戏以及典藏版本送的小东西都摆在这里，甚至还有自己淘来的中古游戏机。地下室本来就是通电的，他自己换了个瓦数更大的灯泡，在微黄色灯光的照耀下，养家骑士环顾四周自己的宝贝，预留好了《血源诅咒》收藏版的位置，他突然感觉到无比的满足感。虽然遮遮掩掩，但是自己是确实拥有的。  
临走前养家骑士突然感觉到手机震动，QQ在不断提示有新的消息，他打开一看，原来是居住在新西兰的Jim在群里秀他刚刚买到的最后生还者2典藏版，里面有一些精致的小雕塑等一系列一看值得收藏的小物件。不过养家骑士本人最近肯定是没钱买了。  
他回到家里，取下口罩，发现自己的妻子正坐在沙发上看电视，用的是自己买的“机顶盒”，那是一台XBOXONE。本世代的三台主机他都买了，而且为了玩的方便他也都放在家里，应付妻子，就解释说那是一般的家用电器。比如在电视机旁边的XBOXONE是机顶盒，摆在电视柜角落的PS4是路由器，摆在茶几上的没有JOYCON的NS是MP4。他知道自己的妻子不会去查那到底是什么，但是他隐隐约约觉察到了妻子可能知道些什么但是不愿意说。或许妻子一直被蒙在鼓里；又或许妻子什么都知道但是为了家庭和睦一直没说，如同当年为了结婚强行戒烟的自己一样。  
养家骑士吃完晚饭，突然眼睛被人用手蒙起来了，他知道是妻子。她说：“哥，我记得你今天生日哦，这是给你的礼物，你先摸摸触感猜一下是什么。”言毕，用一只手蒙着养家骑士的眼睛，另一只手将一个方块形状的东西搁到了他的大腿上。他们一直以兄妹相称，虽然并无血缘关系，但感觉这样更亲昵。他用手感触了一下，有些冰凉，一边是光滑的犹如玻璃一般的触觉，另一边虽然同样很光滑，但是在角落处却有三个凸起的圆形。养家骑士思索了一番，突然明白些什么。他说：“妹妹，这难不成是iPhone 11 Pro？”“对啦！你真聪明。我知道你一直在用苹果手机但是几年没换了，所以就想着在生日给你换个最高级的”养家骑士突然鼻子一酸，眼角有些湿润：“这，很贵吧？”“没事的，不必担心，这是我自己攒的钱”，妻子轻松的说道：“谁叫你是我最亲爱的老公呢？”养家骑士回头抱紧了他的妻子。  
养家骑士洗完碗之后在沙发上看了会儿科幻小说，那是他喜欢的游戏《潜行者》改编自的原版小说——《路边野餐》。看了一部分之后他觉得眼睛有些涩，揉揉眼睛后看了看时间发现已经十点半了，妻子已然回房间睡觉，“要不要玩一会儿游戏呢？但是似乎又没什么好玩的，算了还是玩一会儿吧。”他打开电视，从公文包内抽出手柄，将耳机连进手柄上的耳机孔，并且把HDMI线从“机顶盒”换到“路由器”上。他玩了一会儿如龙7，他很喜欢这个游戏，里面的主角虽然年过四十，但是一直有一颗少年般的心，每次与黑道打架都幻想成勇者斗恶龙的场景。这也是养家骑士的一个心愿，渴望冒险，但是又不愿意离开他平静的舒适圈，也就只能在游戏里面实现一下自己的愿望了。  
玩了大约一个小时之后到了该睡觉的时间了，养家骑士也出现了倦意，他一向是喜欢在睡前玩一小会儿《塞尔达 荒野之息》的，但是不知为何，今天的自己格外疲惫，难道是思考过多了吗？养家骑士知道自己的状态不像是未满三十的旺盛青年，反而像是需要用保温杯配枸杞的中年人。但是现代社会，压力大，谁又不是这样呢？养家骑士摇摇头，将思绪抛出脑外，洗漱完了就蹑手蹑脚进屋睡觉了。  
养家骑士记得某个群友的一句话：“男人至死是少年”。一个每遇挫折都要痛哭的人，还是不必三十而立了。三十而立，就是建立心灵的自信。是一种心灵的标准。清明内省，自信坚定。明天还是会太阳升起，明天还是光明的一天！

日常  
养生真性是神仙，  
家事由来意未全。  
骑马出门春色好，  
士人和气寂无喧。


End file.
